


Oh Little Sally, Dreams Only Come True in Happy Musicals

by jaztice



Category: Urinetown: The Musical - Hollmann/Kotis
Genre: Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, Sad, cue cladwell's ending monologue, have fun cRYING MOTHERFUCKERS, mucho sadness, okay less like angst and more like I'm an awful human being, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaztice/pseuds/jaztice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write out what I thought Bobby's death was like from little Sally's perspective.<br/>My friends read it and cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Little Sally, Dreams Only Come True in Happy Musicals

I never thought that I’d ever be running at top speed towards Cladwell’s tower in my life, but I was nonetheless, and the reason why wasn’t exactly something to get excited about. 

Let me explain.

When Ms. Pennywise took Bobby to go negotiate with Mr. Cladwell, I figured it might be helpful to follow them and watch, just to be safe. I mean, I’m not the only one that didn’t trust those rich people – Old Ma Strong didn’t either! They stayed in there a little while, but when I saw Bobby again, it wasn’t how I expected. 

After a few minutes, I glanced up at the roof and could just make out Bobby and two policemen; Bobby was blindfolded, and it looked like he was handcuffed. I knew it was Bobby because he had on his suspenders. And I didn’t want to believe it, but I’m almost positive the policemen were Officer Lockstock and his partner. They brought Bobby up to the edge, took off his blindfold, and-

Well, that’s why I was running towards the building at top speed. Bobby had landed on the street somewhere, and I had to get to him before the cops did. Otherwise…

When I finally found him, he was sprawled out on the ground, his limbs twisted in all sorts of directions they shouldn’t be, staring at the sky with blood seeping onto the pavement underneath him. I covered my mouth and stared. No, no, no, no, no, he couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t! What about his dreams? What about the revolution and Hope and everything he’d – 

Then he coughed up blood, his breath shallow and weak, and looked over to me. He wasn’t dead. 

“Bobby!” I said, dropping to my knees next to him. “Oh Bobby, oh god what did they do to you?”

“L-Little Sally…” His voice was raspy and barely audible, but I could hear it. “I… I…”

“Bobby no, please, you can’t die! Not like this!” I shook his arm, trying to keep him awake. “Please! You can’t just leave us, you can’t just leave Hope-”

He gasped slightly, his eyes fluttering. Hope. Maybe if I kept talking about Hope he would stay alive!

“Please Bobby, you can’t leave Hope!” I said. “If you die Hot Blades’ll kill her! Please you gotta come back! Please Bobby!” 

“Hope…” Oh no, his voice was dying. He was dying. “Little… Sally, tell her… tell her I love her.”

I sobbed. “Bobby no, tell her that yourself-”

“Tell her…” His face blurred as tears started slipping down my face. “Tell her I’ll always be with her. And…” He coughed up more blood, staring into the fading sky. “That… that I’ll see her in a… a better place, one where h-hope is… is new."

My hands were shaking and my eyes burned. “B-Bobby…” 

“W-we… didn’t have much time, did we? Our love never… it never r-really bloomed, b-but… there was a hope in that love. I-it lived and, and it called out to us, to me and her. And… n-now to all of you.

“It’s call is… is soft and gentle, a-and tame, and fine, and docile… and, and… a, a pickle in the, in the brine… wait, I… w-what did I say? That isn’t what I meant.”

“Oh god, Bobby…” I swallowed. “I think that fall hit your head too hard…”

He tried to speak again and coughed up more blood, then glanced back to me. “I…” he began, “Little Sally I can’t- I-I can’t smell.”

“O-oh no…”

He gasped again and grabbed my hand – he was shaking too.

“N-no one is innocent Little Sally. No one.”

I stared at him, tears drying on my face. “What… what do you mean?” I asked.

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, clenching his jaw. He still had more to say. 

“L-look Little Sally,” he gasped, “tell… tell all… all the people that… the time is, is always now. Tell them… t-to fight, to fight for what they know is right, o-okay? And, oh god I can’t, I can’t see but… Little Sally I-I can see them…”

I gasped, my breath shaking. “W-what,” I sniffed, “what do you see?”

“I, I can see them standing… they’re standing hand in hand, a-and cheek to cheek and gland in gland, and… and there’s still hope here, I know there is I can see it, there’s still hope in this land Little Sally…”

He coughed again and tried to get up, but he cried out and laid back before he could get an inch up. His gaze shifted upward, back to the sky, and his hand grew slack.

“If only-” he whispered. “If only…”

And then, it was like I could feel it. He was gone. The light faded out of his eyes and every muscle in his body relaxed, but Bobby Strong kept staring at the growing clouds with eyes that’d never see again. There were police sirens and screaming and boots on the pavement everywhere, but all I could hear were Bobby’s words in my head. His last words.

“Bobby?” I said, bringing my hands up to his chest. “Bobby?”

My voice broke. I started shaking him. “Bobby? Bobby, Bobby no, no please you can’t, you can’t you can’t you can’t-”

A police whistle pierced the air not too far away – they were coming, the police were coming for Bobby to take him away for the last time, to chop his body into pieces and stuff it down the drain like they did his dad’s and my parents and everyone else that ever went to Urinetown… 

I sobbed and pulled myself up. There wasn’t anything I could do – I was ten, I wasn’t strong enough to pull Bobby away in time. But I had to tell the others. I had to tell them Bobby was dead. So I ran.

“Ah, there he is!” I gasped and ducked into an alley just in time to avoid the beam of a flashlight. It was Officer Lockstock.

“Pity, I thought he wouldn’t scream going down,” the other one, Officer Barrel, said. “If any of those criminals were different from the rest, it was him, huh?”

“That’s certainly true, Officer Barrel,” Officer Lockstock replied. “But he expired, just like all the rest of them. Now clean him up – we don’t want his body staining the pavement do we?”

He and his partner laughed, and it was so evil, so unlike anything I’d ever heard him sound like, that I almost believed it couldn’t actually be him. Officer Lockstock wouldn’t do that, right? He was nice, he’d helped me when my parents were… and then I realized that he was the one that took them away and sent them to Urinetown. He’d killed my parents, he killed Bobby, how did I know he wouldn’t kill me? 

As soon as I heard the sound of a shovel against the concrete I ran, ran and didn’t look back. Bobby was dead and Officer Lockstock had killed him. I think that broke my heart more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> no bobby's words don't match up exactly with the song lyrics but (1) its a song so things have to rhyme and stuff gets cut out calm down and (b) if you saw someone die in front of you as a ten year old you'd probably have a hard time remembering their exact words too dONT HATE ME DAMMIT


End file.
